Four classes
by Colbalt Shield
Summary: Four teenagers wake in a world after being abducted, to return home they must the impossible and release what's left of the god that sent them there and advenge his death! Rate - T - for gore, crushing, and death (will get photo)


**The Four Classes**

By the person writing this.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Terraria, 505Gamings PipeWorks, or ReLogic. I do NOT make money from this I am doing this for fun.

Any people or events, dead or alive are purely a coincidence.

"Uuuuug. Where am I?"

The !ast thing remembered was he was in this for no reason, when a giant zoimbefied version of Cthulhu smashed open the roof and used its massive tentacles to catch him where he then went unconscious.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" He screamed in perfect unison with three others.

He suddenly stopped. "Wait a second, where am I?"

He looked around, he was in field surrounded by weird q-tip like trees with a long thin trunk that had few small branch's on the side with a cotton ball shaped top.

"What the?" A girl behind him asked.

Behind him was three people, a girl with brown skin and long sea green hair wearing blue shirt and grey pants and looking around intrigued by her surroundings, a second girl who was albino with platinum hair and quick purple eyes wearing a deep blue sailors suit was quickly noting everything she saw. Right behind him was a large guy wearing a long red shirt who had just finished screaming and fainted.

The albino girl had just finished writing looked over at him.

"Well, glad he's quiet. By the way Centria but you can call me Cent." Announced Cent to no one in particular.

"Well," he said after a monuments consideration, "My name is Trax."

"My name is Crystal, and the guy who passed out is my adopted bother, Oliver," sighed Crystal, "He can bench press a quarter ton but can faint from anything slightly scary, so... Just humour him, OK?"

"Hey! You woke up! Great!" Came a voice from in front of Trax.

A 20 year old man with chestnut hair with a green polo and blue jeans came up the hill they were on a quickly drooped his backpack.

"Who are you?" Asked Cent

"Why, I'm your guide." He replied, "I'm here to help you survive this land!"

"O-okay, where are we, and what are you building us to?" Inquired Crystal with a look of scepticism.

"Why, to what ever you need." He replied, "I suggest you build us a house, by the way my name is Trent."

"Oh yeah!"

He then dumped out four belts with bags on them.

"You'll need these."

"There, yawn! Am I?" Said Oliver waking up.

"Oh did wake just wake up?" Trent realized, "well, I'll start over, first you are in Terraria! I'm your guild, Trent, I'm here to bla bla bla... Hey!"

Trent's rambling was cut out by everyone else greeting him.

"Um, sorry to say this but if want to survive your going to need to build a house before. Night falls."

"What!" Crystal screamed. "You want us to build a house and we don't even have an-! Axe." She just realized that she had an axe in her hand. "How?!"

"I forgot to tell you that the is filled with magic, you each have separate inventor pouches, when you want something from the pouch it come out of it. You each get Rogue." Trent smirked.

"Rogue?" Crystal ask.

"Each of you have a special power, Mage, Rogue, Ranger, and, Summoner. Now I sujest you each cut down some trees," Replied Trent.

"Ok, if you say so" Trent moaned, just doing it to humor him, he had down a few trees before, he live on a home stead with his family, his dad did YouTube vids.

He went over to a tree and did as his dad taught him to and let the axe do the work gave it a good wack. The tree made a hallow sounding thunk. He instivly backed away.

"The tree is dead!" He exclaimed.

"No," Trent said, "It's oak."

"Oh," Trax realized, "I'm used to pine.

He went back started to cut out two nochts in the tree to make it fall the way would he wanted it to fall. Then, he hit the wrong place and the entire tree exploded.

"Mother of widow makers!" He screamed as finished wood fell around him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell about that." Trent said absent mindedly.

"Um, how do we collect the wood?" Cent asked.

"Well you put on the belts and collect the wood," Trent replied.

Cent picked the belt her name on it walked over to the wood. The wood suddenly flew at her before shrinking in to her pouch.

"you just have to think about it to get it? right?" She asked.

Trent hooded

She thought the of the in her hand, and bloop! There it was.

It was finished seemed to be smaller than it should be and felt like there was 13 peices in it.

Testing to see if it was like MinceRaft from at home she threw it down with the intent of placing it and grew in size and changed into a block. She happily looked Trent who claped his hands in satisfaction.

"Well done Mage!" Trent exclaimed, "I sujest you all try, uh-oh. Behind you, Oliver, slime!

Right Oliver was a feistable of small, green, wiggly, blobs of slime were twisting on a bush. Oliver, screaming his head off, some how summoned a cane and then proceeded to smash them all to bits.

"Well, I was going to tell you about them, but there dead. Any way, those were slimes. Their inner gel is highly flammable and you can uses it to make torches." Trent confessed.

After all that Trax taught everyone how to cut down trees and Trent taught them how to use the bags. They the four of them soon built a small, wooden box. Then Trent tried explain crafting.

"OK, to craft you need to take out what you need think how it should look and put together."

Oliver tried to make a work bench first. He took 10 prices of wood. He thought of work bench. In his mind he saw a table wast high with four legs for suport with two beams going through the keeping up the legs. He first put four pieces of wood to make the legs, then four prices to hold up the legs,and 2 to make the top.

Once it was finished Crystal made a door and Trax and Cent made 5 chairs. After this was done they put them in place along with a few torches made from the slime massacre. Once this was all done Trent flung himself inside and started reading a dictionary just as the was starting to set.


End file.
